The True Identity of the Masked Legend
by AngelicalMistique
Summary: Kakashi is more than just a ninja. He is legend, but what makes him tick? Who is the real Kakashi?  *PLEASE READ AND REVIEW*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Importance**

**x-x-x-x-x**

Kakashi woke up with a thumping sore headache. He noticed that is was dark around him. He could not adjust his eyes. His surroundings were strange to him. He was somewhere in nature; he could hear the singing of birds and the noise of the village and all it sounds was not heard by his sensitive ears. He couldn't remember how he got there. He could remember nothing. As he tried to get up to try to figure out where he was and how he had gotten there, the pain from his head pulsed to strong. He was forced to lie down again by the pain. When he moved his hands to his face in an effort to calm the pain, he noticed that half of his face was covered with bandages.

He was a young boy, alone in a forest with injuries and had no memories of what had happened.

The pain settled down and Kakashi thought about removing the bandages when he heard a sudden voice talking. It was his teammate Rin. He could not hear what she was saying. She was not close enough, but he knew it was Rin. He tried to get up again and succeeded this time. Once he was on his feet he knew that walking would be more difficult than he thought.

He noticed that he was in what seemed like a big hollowed tree. He leaned against the side and began slowly waking forward, following the familiar voice. When he reached what seemed to be the entrance of this place, he noticed that her voice was much louder than before and it was accompanied by other voices.

When he exited the tree, several cloaked figures jumped out of the high tree in front of him and moved closer to him. He stopped concentrating on his balance and fell over. To his surprise he did not hit the ground, but rather fell in the arms of one of the figures. He only saw a white mask with different color lines across it.

He knew that mask. At first he was shocked, but after he realized that the figures were ANBU members he was relived. Why would some of the top ninja warriors be there, and why would they be with Rin? Were they even with her… his train of thoughts were broken by her voice.

"Kakashi, are you okay? You were not supposed to get up! I knew I shouldn't leave you, but I needed to get help…" Rin said as she reached them. Kakashi looked confused. He did not like looking weak, he did not like being helpless, but he knew he needed help at that stage. He tried to sit upright, but failed. He looked up at Rin that was now almost above him and asked: "What happened? Where are we? What happened to my head? Where is Obito?" His head was swarming with more questions, but for now those questions will have to do.

Kakashi saw as the tears gathered in Rin's eyes and started rolling down her cheeks. After a few moments of silence she asked surprised: "Do you remember anything?"

Kakashi tried remembering, but no mater how hard he tried there was nothing. How could he forget how he got in this situation? He got angry and irritated at that. He liked facts. He lived by them and that is what got them through tough missions…

Mission… Kakashi's skin went pale white and ice cold as the memory came back. He remembered how important the mission was to him. He remembered what that had cost him. He knew that a ninja's duty was always to complete a mission, no mater what. They had a simple mission, until the enemy showed up. They simply had to destroy a bridge that enemy ninjas use. Worst of all he remembered the fight they had. He wanted to complete the mission, but his two teammates wanted to turn back. He did not want to be like his father. He did not want to make the same mistakes.

Kakashi's father, Sakumo, was a very respected ninja back in his days. His father believed that comrades and friends were more important than missions. Missions were important, but the life of someone you love is much more important. When Sakumo was sent on a dangerous mission, he had to make a very important decision. He had to choose between saving his comrades and completing the mission. He of course chose to save the life of his friends. The mission was not complete and had deadly consequences. The people of Konoha turned their backs on Sakumo and even the comrades he saved disapproved of his decision. He went into a state of depression and became weak. After a while he decided that taking his life was the best way to go.

Kakashi snapped out of his train of thought when he heard another familiar voice.

"Sorry that I am late, I came as soon as I heard. How is he?"

"He is healing fast, but he needs to rest. I think he is unconscious again. He does not reply to anything I say, sensei." Rin told her teacher.

The handsome young blond man had a look of deeply concern in his bright blue eyes as he turned to his student lying on the cold ground.

"Kakashi can you hear me?"

When Kakashi spoke he was surprised by how little energy he had left. "I am sorry sensei, I failed you. I am sorry Rin, I was wrong. I remember now."

One of the masked men turned to the blond teacher and asked, "Minato, I think we should go to the hospital now and then we can worry about the small details."

Before Minato could nod Kakashi sat upright to his own surprise. Minato looked at him surprised and calmly gestured for him to lie down and said: "You should rest now."

Kakashi shook his head and said: "I have a mission to do I wont rest until it is done." Minato gave him a concerned look but before he could speak Kakashi spoke again: "I know I am not strong enough to do this, but I won't fail to do this mission. Please allow me. Minato knew about Sakumo's history and knew that Kakashi would not give up. He smiled at Kakashi and said: "I will accompany you and Rin until the mission is complete. Is that okay with you?" Kakashi smiled and thanked his teacher for his help before lying down again to rest.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Blinded

**x-x-x-x-x**

Minato decided that it would be for the best if they stayed there until Kakashi was conscious again and thanked the ANBU members and told them to report back to the village. Minato then told Rin to sleep because she will need all of her strength later. Rin argued but came to a stop once she was reminded of Obito's death. Minato gave the young girl a slight hug as she started to cry and said: "Don't cry. It is not your fault. The only thing you are responsible for is for saving the life of your friend. Obito gave his life for his friends, but if you did not come seeking for our help, Kakashi would have died too."

Rin looked up at her sensei with sadness in her eyes and replied: "Maybe that is true, maybe I saved Kakashi, but I failed to save Obito and the way I have been treating him will never be corrected. I was blind and it is too late now to proclaim my sight. I am sorry Obito…"

Minato looked down at his student and saw the intense pain in her eyes. He knew the pain will never be taken away, but he truly wished that she would find happiness soon. After he allowed her to cry on his shoulder for a few more moments he said: "Rin, this was a long day and you need your rest now. Tomorrow will be a new day and we don't want it to be anything like today." Minato walked with her to hollowed tree where he earlier placed Kakashi. When they reached the entrance he turned around and said: "Good night Rin."

After Rin was asleep, he walked back to the fire that one of the ANBU members started earlier the evening. He kept thinking of the pain he saw in both of his students' eyes and how he could do nothing to ease the pain. He could do nothing because that pain was eating him too. He failed to be there. He failed to save his student. He just failed. Minato concentrated so hard on the pain that he did not notice as the tears slowly began rolling down his face.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Kakashi woke once again with a thumping headache. This time things were different though; he was not alone, Rin was sleeping peacefully a few feet away from him. He decided to wait for the headache to go away or to just become lighter, but it did not. After a few moments he decided to get up. Once he got up and his uncovered eye adjusted to the light, he could see that it was morning already.

One he stepped out of the tree and into the sun the thumping of his headache got more intense. All the pain and the bandages were irritating him and he decided that they will have to come of sometime and decided to remove them. Once all the bandages were removed from his face he noticed that he could not see clearly. He knew it must be because of his new eye, and he knew that he would have get used to it, but the pain was to much for him, so he closed his eyes.

After a few minutes the pain stilled completely and he opened his eyes, just for the pain to return. He closed his eyes again, but this time when the pain stopped he opened only one of his eyes and the pain did not come back. He then closed his that eye and looked with the other eye, again without pain. It was only after this that he noticed that both his eyes could see clearly if the other eye was closed. He still had one problem though, it would he extremely difficult to always keep at least one eye closed.

Kakashi suddenly felt as an object was moved over his new eye. His first reaction was to turn around to see the source of this action. When he turned he saw Minato standing in front of him. Kakashi was confused for a second before he understood. The object his sensei put over his eye was his forehead protector and with it he can keep both eyes open, but only one would be able to see.

"Thank you sensei." Kakashi said with a smile on his face.

Minato smiled as he said: "I think we should go wake Rin. We still have a mission to complete…"

**x-x-x-x-x**

When the three ninjas arrived at the bridge they were shocked, there was not a person in sight. They had to blow it up because too much ninjas were using it to take advantage of their village. Could the war be over?

Suddenly there was a loud scream from behind them. They were being ambushed by other ninjas. Minato looked at his two students and said: "I will keep them busy while you complete the mission." Kakashi smiled at this and grabbed Rin by her arm and said: "Don't worry he can take care of himself…" She smiled and then replied: "I know I was more worried about who will be taking care of us…"

At that remark Kakashi turned his forehead protector so that it can cover his own eye and shown his new eye, a normal black eye. Rin looked at him confused and before she could speak he said: "Obito will be taking care of us like he has always been." At the same moment that he said that his eye turned red with three black symbols that looks like a colored in 6. Rin smiles and said: "Sharingan. Can you even use it?" Kakashi replied: "Not yet, but I will figure it out soon."

It did not take Minato long to get rid of all the other ninjas, but it took Kakashi longer to learn how to use his new ocular powers. Minato raced to his team and noted that both of them looked more alive than they were yesterday. It would seem that today truly is… Minato's thought was cut of by Kakashi's scream: "Watch out I see them! They are hiding themselves! Minato-sensei behind you!"

Before Minato could react two ninjas caught him by his arms and a third stood there with a large knife to his throat. Rin was too shocked and scared to do a thing and Kakashi knew that he could not do anything to help his sensei…

**x-x-x-x-x**

A/N: Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think of it. Do I really suck that bad? My stories are being read, but not reviewed…Please tell me what I am doing wrong?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Ghosts **

**x-x-x-x-x**

From the second that he turned his forehead protector around, Kakashi could see that his sight was different. He could now see and sense thing that he never knew even existed. Even when looking at Rin he could see and sense her chakra. He admired his new sight, but his thoughts were stopped when he sensed them.

As soon as he sensed the intruders, he scanned the area for them. When he finally found them he noticed that he only sensed them at first, but then started to see how they are using their chakra. He could see human forms made out of chakra moving closer to them. He then remembered that only he has the sharingan and warned his sensei, but it was too late…

Now he and Rin stood there looking at their sensei, not knowing what to do. There were now three visible ninjas surrounding them, but Kakashi sensed another…

Kakashi turned around to look for this other enemy that he knew was somewhere behind them. Rin did not understand why Kakashi was being so reckless and turning his back to the enemy. She knew Kakashi would not be that reckless, so she assumed that he might sense something behind them. They now stood back to back and she knew that way they at least had every direction covered.

Kakashi found what he was looking for… They were standing close to the bridge that now had explosives on all the main beams and pillars and there was a ninja walking toward them on the water under the bridge. Kakashi knew that this could be their advantage.

He slowly moved his hand behind him and searched for Rin's hand. When he found her hand and opened it as if he was trying to hold her hand, Rin started to blush. There was nothing. Kakashi was now getting embarrassed by the awkward moment and whispered: "Wrong hand"

Rin was now confused, but understood when she looked at her other hand. Why does he want the detonator? We are still too close to the bridge, he would kill us if the pressed it now… her thoughts stopped when se heard Kakashi say: "Too late"

When Rin looked around she saw that there was now another ninja standing a few meters away from them. She now understood what Kakashi tried to do. The guy kept slowly walking towards them while smirking.

Kakashi froze. He did not know what to do or how to act, but he knew that he might be the only one being able to do anything at all and he would rather die trying than regret not knowing what he was capable of.

It was only then that he remembered that he had Obito's eye. He did not know everything about the eye and what it could do, but he knew that it could see more than an average eye. He knew that must be something more to it, but could not find it…

He kept thinking and searching every part of his mind and then he remembered something… Obito's eyes… The Sharingan had started spinning… proof that there was something more… but what is he missing?

It was only then that he noticed that all the ninja was now close enough to them to attack. Kakashi was sensing how scared Rin was and looked to see that the scene around his master was still the same. Once he looked back he found the other ninja standing in front of him. Impossible was the only word he could think of.

He started shaking slightly as he noticed that it is not an illusion or a transformation. He examined further, but that only confused him more…

Rin felt that Kakashi was slightly shaking behind her and looked over her shoulder. She froze at the sight while her body was trembling with confusion and fear. She kept staring and after a while she found the strength to speak, but only one word escaped her mouth: "How…"

Kakashi looked over his shoulder, while never taking his eye off the enemy, at his teammate who now had tears slowly running down her cheeks. "Everything will be okay, I promise" Was all that Kakashi could think of saying and in return Rin faked a smile. She knew that things were not going to be fine, but believed in Kakashi.

After a sinister laugh came the voice of the other ninja: "Don't make promises that you can't keep."

Kakashi was now getting angry. He turned his face slowly while he shot a glare at the ninja in front of him while saying: "Don't stand up from the dead and start telling people what they should do!"

The ninja laughed at this and said: "Don't get angry at me because you are a bad ninja. You must learn that things are never what they seem to be. You can't just assume that a ninja is dead after one deadly blow and run away."

Kakashi ignored what he said and decided that this time he would not allow the idiot in front of him to anger him. Kakashi closed his eyes and thought about his surroundings, the amount of enemies, their positions and how he was going to save those who are precious to him.

He slowly opened his uncovered eye to reveal that something about it is different… The Sharingan was now slowly spinning and building up speed.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**A/N:** I am still researching the Sharingan, so I am truly sorry what I wrote seems to be wrong, but to me it seemed fine. I would also like to thank **Prescripto13** for helping me through his reviews and I must agree with what he said and admit that the image I created was not how I wanted it to be. It was not easy for Kakashi and it took a while before he had perfect control over the eye. I am working on correcting that. I would also want to thank **clara200 **for the review. I just have the need to know what people think, because to me a big part of being a writer is pleasing your fans. Please review.

Also can you guess who the other ninja is?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Fatal Victory**

**x-x-x-x-x**

Kakashi was now ready to fight. He could now remember all the moves that he had ever seen ant he knew exactly how to execute them. He even noticed that there were moves that he never saw before and he thought that Obito must have seen those moves. Kakashi knew that his victory was now guaranteed, but something was eating at him…

He only then remembered why he fell unconscious after the first time that he used this eye. Sharingan is a wonderful ability, but it in return uses up a lot of energy. Kakashi's body was not used to this loss of energy and he then knew that he would have to get rid of the enemy in one move.

It did not take him long to choose the move, but he then had to plan every single move. He and Rin first had to get close to Minato, then he would have to tell Minato his plans, without the enemy hearing anything and then the action would start.

Kakashi knew what he had to do. He slowly moved his hand to Rin's hand to get the detonator, but before he could reach it the ninja holding the knife to Kakashi's throat saw what he wanted to do and ran towards Rin with an alarming speed.

Rin immediately noticed when the guy started moving. She got so tense that her hand tightened around the remote and Kakashi placed his hand over the button. Rin was too scared to move as the guy got close to her. She thought that she would die, but instead she was surprised when the guy froze right in front of her and fell to the floor. She soon found the reason for what happened: her sensei was in front of her.

Before she had time to think about when just happened, she noticed that the two ninja's who earlier held her sensei was now beside him again grabbing his arms and ensuring that he is immobile again.

Kakashi slightly smiled as he asked his sensei: "Think you could flash us?"

Minato understood what his student meant and nodded.

Kakashi with all the speed he had, reached to retrieve one of Minato's weapons. Once he had a customized seal marked kunai he threw it over the bridge. Once the kunai pinned into the ground, Kakashi attacked one the men while Minato handled the other one.

Once Minato could move again, he left his ninja grabbed Kakashi and pushed him towards Rin. Kakashi grabbed Rin's arm and Minato made hand seals with his free hand. They then disappeared into thin air.

The three conscious ninja's were taken by surprise, but the leader soon found them next to the kunai that was earlier thrown and ordered to attack.

Kakashi immediately focused his chakra to his feet and jumped onto the river. He then began making hand seals. Once the three ninja's were under the bridge Kakashi made his last hand seal causing the bridge to cave in on the ninja.

The plan succeeded and everybody was okay. Kakashi smiled as he said: "Maybe I am not the best ninja, but I was a better one than you would ever be and I believe you died by the tip of your own sword, Kakkō"

Minato and Rin stared at Kakashi in awe. They were both surprised but very proud of him. Rin was still not over the shock, but she knew that it was over and that everything will now be fine. Their mission was now complete.

Kakashi turned around and started to walk back to his team, but after his second step he felt how weak his body was. He could not control his body. He could not focus his chakra anymore. He soon fell into the water and not even the cold water helped him to regain control over his body. He could not swim and he slowly sank into the water. Then suddenly he blacked out.

Minato ran for him as soon as he noticed that he was showing signs of weakness, but he was a little too late. Once Minato got to him and pulled him out of the water he has already allowed too much water into his lungs. Luckily Rin was a medical ninja and Minato raced towards her with Kakashi.

As soon as Minato reached Rin and put Kakashi down, she started to mold her chakra and used it to remove the water from his lungs, but once all the water was out of his lungs he remained still. It was only then that Rin noticed that his heartbeat had stopped. She then concentrated on getting his heart to beat again…

She struggled for about six minutes, before she received a faint heartbeat. She did not stop healing him because she knew that he might die if she stopped. She continued until her chakra was almost up. Minato placed his arm around her shoulders and held Kakashi with his other hand and said: "Don't worry, I will take you to the hospital."

Minato then made the same hand seals that he did earlier and they disappeared into thin air again, but this time the appeared in a hospital. The last thing Rin saw before falling into a deep sleep was the kunai hanging on the wall next to them.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**A/N:** Thank you for reading and please feel free to leave a review. If you understood everything that happened during this chapter, you are very smart and I salute you and if you do not know everything please, don't worry. There will be a explanation of the techniques that were used in a conversation in the next chapter. Please review!


End file.
